


Lovesick

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cute, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Just a quick little something that I thought could be cute for the holiday. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Touch of Normal [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005252
Kudos: 7





	Lovesick

“Hey guys I found a case,” Dean calls through the hall. He gets to Sam’s room and stops in the open door frame.

“Sorry, man, I’m on my way to help Jody, and Cas is with Mom,” Sam answers stuffing a shirt into his duffle.

A voice from behind surprises him, “I can go with you.”

“Ah, yeah, I guess so,” he says taken aback. He’s used to those words, but not from the dark haired girl in front of him.

“So, what is it?” She starts to join him at the doorway.

“Not sure. But look at this,” he holds his phone out to her and plays the news story video. 

“Definitely seems like our kinda thing.”

“Well I’m off. Be careful. Love you babe,” Sam leans down to give her a kiss. “Keep me updated. If Jody and I wrap things up quickly, I might be able to swing out and help if needed.”

“Yeah, will do. Don’t get dead Sammy!”

“You too, Dean!”

“So, what do you think it is?” Alexa gets back to their new case, yet gives one last look as Sam walks out.

Not noticing, Dean explains, “not sure. Figured go and ask around, see if he was into anything weird or on anyone’s hit list.”

“Ok. Meet in the garage in ten?”

“Sounds good,” he heads to his room while Alexa grabs her bag.

  
  


After looking into the police reports and records, Dean and Alexa head to the victim’s last known address to ask some questions.

“Hi, I’m Agent Rose and this is my partner,” he gestures to Alexa, “Agent Danvers. We were wondering if we could ask a few questions about Justin’s incident.”

“That was all a camera trick,” she scoffs.

“His death was a camera trick?” Dean raises a brow.

“You’re close to him aren’t you?” Alexa jumps in.

“Were,” she corrects.

“Oh. How long have you known him?” Alexa continues.

“Three years, we were roommates for six months.”

“But aren’t anymore?” Dean resumes questioning.

“No.”

“What was the reason for the separation?” he asks.

“He got so wrapped in making that damn movie that he started missing work. Eventually he got fired and couldn’t pay his half of the rent. I’m all for following your dreams and all, but when you’re an adult, you have adult responsibilities.” 

Being that this is the most she’s said on the matter they figure any further information will be rather stinted as well. “Was the posted video part of his movie?”

“Well no,” she rolls her eyes like they’re wasting her time with the obvious.

“I believe Agent Rose was asking if he was working on the movie when the incident took place,” Alexa clearifies.

“Oh. Probably.”

“Ms. Stano, when was the last time you spoke with Justin?”

“About five days ago I think.”

The ‘agents’ look at each other, “you mean the night before the video was posted?” Dean’s irritation rising again.

“Oh, huh, yeah I guess so.”

“What did you talk about?” he tries to hold it together.

“He was asking if I still had something. He said he needed it for whatever he was about to film or they would get angry. He was acting really weird and wouldn’t say who ‘they’,” she air quotes and rolls her eyes, “were. Just kept insisting I bring it to him as soon as possible.”

“Did you?” they ask in unison.

“Did I what?” she looks at them blankly.

Even Alexa’s patience is running out with this woman as well. “Did you find and bring the item to him?”

“Oh. No. I found it and left a voicemail for him to come get it though. I’m not going out of my way for something like a dumb book. Wait here,” she turns back into the house, closing the door and leaving the agents on the landing.

“Is it just me, or is she actually trying to be that dense?” Dean asks.

“I’m not sure, but either way she’s doing fantastic at it,” she answers with a sarcastic tone.

“Oh yeah. Real gold star,” he stops and puts on a bright smile as Ms. Stano appears again.

“Here. This is what he wanted,” she all but throws the book at Alexa.

“Um, right. Ms. Stano, if you think of anything else let us know. Would it be alright if we came around again if we need a few more answers?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Right, thank you Miss,” she stops when the door slams in her face.

They turn and start walking back to Baby. “What is that thing?” he nods to the book.

Alexa looks over the book and flips through a few pages. She looks up with an apologetic look, “shit, you’re not going to like this, Dean.”

“Why,” he strains to read the book over her shoulder, but fails as she moves too far away from him.

She turns as she reaches Baby’s passenger side door, and finally meets his eyes, “it looks like it’s a witchy thing.”

“Son of a bitch. Seriously?”

“Yep, it’s a black magic spell book. Looks like mostly small fry spells like hair and teeth falling out,” Dean snorts and mumbles ‘yeah, small,’ as she continues, “but there’s a few serious ones in here too. The thing that I don’t get though, she definitely didn’t seem like the type to be working strong enough magic to kill someone.”

“Yeah,” he thinks, “well she said he wanted it for someone else.”

“Oh yeah, ‘they’,” Alexa finger quotes.

“Right, what if this they, were the ones to kill him because he didn’t give it back?”

“A much better suspect.”

“Damn witches,” Dean drives towards their hotel.

They get back in normal clothes and start looking through Justin’s emails and phone records. It’s easy to find who ‘they’ are. They are most definitely a small coven of witches that want to set things right in their neighborhood. Dean tells Alexa about the witch couple he and Sam Dr. Phil’ed and some other previous cases before they decide to take a break and eat.

Sitting down they order easily and make normal small talk that any brother/sister would have. However they’re not any other brother and sister so when the small talk turns to work things get weird for anyone overhearing. “Should we call Rowena? What if these are some of hers?”

“No, Rowena isn’t going to let her girls do this petty level magic. She runs a tighter ship than that,” Alexa says while taking a bite of her burger.

“You two really got close didn’t you?”

Alexa shrugs, “don’t get me wrong, she can do some damage if she wants, but I don’t think this is her kinda thing. You’ve known her longer than I have, would she get mixed up with a few magic dabblers?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he admits.

“Ok, so after we eat, we start looking into their location. I would bet money that they live really close together, like, same street or apartment building close. And all about the same age.”

“How did you get all of that already?”

“They talk like mean girls,” Alexa shrugs it off like no big deal.

“So we’re dealing with a bunch of Lindsey Lohans?” he asks in complete seriousness.

Alexa smiles, “Dean, your references never cease to remind me just how much of a nerd you really are.”

“What does that say about you when you always catch them?” he points a fry at her.

“Touche,” she raises her glass to him then they both laugh.

“Sure this is the place?” Dean asks peering around her at the house across the street.

“Should be.”

“You ready?”

“Yep. Remember, wait for my signal.”

“Careful,” Dean reminds her seriously.

“Course,” she winks as she leans back into Baby after closing her door.

Alexa stands in front of the door and tentatively knocks. After some rustling, the door is opened revealing a small blonde with brown eyes.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, but my brother had this weird roommate and he left this book, really creeped my brother out, so he gave it to me and said I could give it to one of my friends because-” the blonde interrupts her.

“Sorry, but is there a point?”

Alexa gives a fake laugh, “oh yeah! Sorry, terrible rambler. Anyway, he gave me this book and it had this address in it.”

The woman looks at the book recognizing it, “oh, well thanks for returning it,” she takes it and starts to close the door.

“Hey wait!” She does. “Are you guys, like, is that for real? Can you actually do that stuff?”

The slightly younger woman looks her up and down then smiles like she’s got a plan, “we dabble,” she shrugs. “You interested?”

“I do have an ex that could stand to be punished a bit. If you don’t mind.”

An evil smirk creeps across the woman’s face. “I’m Kacey, why don’t you come in and meet the others?” She stands to the side and ushers Alexa in.

Dean watches as the two women talk, “c’mon. What’re you doing? Just get inside and take them out, Lex.” He sees the woman start to close the door, “no no no.” His phone rings. “Hello?”

“Hey Dean, just finished up with Jody and am actually back at the bunker, long story,” he laughs. “Tried to reach Lex but it just kept going to voicemail, everything ok?”

Dean watches Alexa get ushered in, “thata girl, huh? Yeah. Sorry. In the middle of the case. Witches, dude.”

“Need some help?”

“No don’t think so. And hey, not sure if you talked to him or not, but Cas should be back soon too. Mom, may or not be with him.”

“Oh ok. Well I’ll let you focus since you’re backup. Don’t let her get hurt, Dean, later.”

“That’s the plan Bitch, later,” he hangs up and starts watching for Alexa’s signal. 

The plan is that once she’s in the house and makes sure they’re all there, she was gonna open the curtain. Dean would then come in and they’d hopefully get them to stop practicing without much violence. That was the best-case scenario though, and not what either of them are honestly expecting.

After walking past Kacey, Alexa is greeted by two other women, introduced as Melissa, and Audrey. “Rose here, is gonna join us tonight girls, so best behavior.”

“Of course,” they echo. “Welcome.”

“What are you guys planning for tonight?” she asks excitedly.

“Oh Audrey here just broke up with her boyfriend so we’re gonna cast a location spell to get a bit of revenge.” What they’re actually planning is a complicated love spell right out of a twisted Disney movie. The person gets cold symptoms before falling into a coma like state, until they’re woken with true love’s kiss. If said kiss doesn’t happen within forty eight hours though, the person dies.

“I thought we-'' she stops short when Kacey sends her a warning glare, “right, sorry. Still not thinking too straight.”

“How long were you together?” Alexa asks trying to seem interested.

“Three years, shame isn’t it?” Kacey answers trying to move things along.

“Yeah, hey, how did, um, what was his name, Justin get your book anyway?” Alexa tries to ask.

“Oh, let’s not talk about him.” Kacey starts fussing about and dismisses her question.

“Why? Wait, was he part of the group?”

Kacey scoffs, “oh, for the love of, no, he said we could be in his movie, then he crashed one of our girl nights and stole the book.”

“Oh, guys are such dicks sometimes,” she looks around.

“That’s why we know how to take care of that, don’t you worry,”Melissa adds thinking she’s being helpful, but actually just gets on Kacey’s nerves.

“Exactly,” Kacey agrees. “Now let’s get started, shall we ladies,” she starts grinding something and chanting.

“Oh, you guys had already started before I got here? I’m sorry, I’ll just, um, look out the window til you’re done. Or I can leave,” she opens the curtain as she hears Kacey stop. A second later she’s shutting the curtain in a rush and turning to Alexa with raging eyes.

“We need privacy for this to work. No need for prying eyes to get the wrong idea. Everyone gets what they deserve though, just like Justin.” Suddenly Dean busts open the door.

“Hi there ladies!”

“Wha-who the hell are you?” Audrey yells.

“Listen, just calm down and no one gets hurt,” Dean says steadily.

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with,” Kacey starts to chant something but Alexa body checks her and throws her off balance.

“Oh so sorry!” Alexa sarcastically apologizes.

Wild eyes shift between the two newcomers and it clicks for Kacey. Soon it’s a flurry of hair and nails as Dean finds himself caught in the middle of a legitimate cat fight, and not the sexy kind. He manages to get Audrey and Melissa subdued pretty quickly and ties them to a couple of dining room chairs. He focuses back on Alexa and Kacey. Alexa’s eyes are glowing and Kacey is chanting some latin interspersed with curses when Alexa lands a punch. Then another. One particularly hard push, and Kacey falls to the floor by the coffee table. Alexa stands, returning her eyes to normal _ ,  _ and watches as Kacey doesn’t get up right away. She turns to Dean thinking she’s been knocked out.

“Wanna grab,” is all she gets out when Dean interrupts her.

“Lex!” he yells as he sees Kacey get up while chanting with very serious intentions if her determined face is anything to go by.

Kacey speeds up and finishes when she throws the bowl of ground bits at the hunters. They stand there in shock for a second while nothing happens. Alexa strides over calmly and lands a hard punch that really does knock the witch out.

“Tie her up?” Alexa is already sitting her in a chair.

“Yeah, guess so. Hey, um, what was that stuff she tossed at us?” Dean asks while handing her a table runner to wrap Kacey up with.

“No clue. They had started something when I came in. Said it was some location spell.”

“Huh, well I’ll get the books, and you finish her up. Doubt they’ll be able to do much without their materials. These two aren’t going to at least,” he thumbs toward the ones already tied up as they agree through their gags.

“Right, and ugh, I’m gonna need to change, I got more of it on me than you.”

After the spell books are removed, Alexa and Dean start driving to their motel. “Oh Sam called, he’s back home. Cas should be too. Wanna head straight there?”

“Sure, might as well since it’ll still take us a bit.”

“You got it.”

After changing and getting back on the road, the two have been driving for a few hours when it starts to snow. By the time the sun sets, it’s coming down so hard that visibility drops. Their irritability however, has risen.

”Are you serious? I can’t see a damn thing,” Dean smacks his hand against the steering wheel, frustrated by the wall of fluffy white flakes outside the windshield.

“Dean, just stop.”

“What? I’m just,” she cuts him off.

“No you idiot. I’m saying let’s stop for the night. It’s clearly not passing anytime soon.”

“But we,” he drifts off defeated.

“I know. But do you really want to put Baby in any further danger? As you said you can’t see a damn thing. What makes you think other drivers can?”

He eyes her suspiciously the sighs, “I hate when you use sound logic on me, you know that?”

“Yes. Now pull over and let’s get a room somewhere. At this pace we won’t be getting home anytime soon anyway.”

“Probably,” Dean huffs. “Just sucks.”

“I know,” she sighs and goes back to enjoying the cold glass of the window against her forehead. 

At the next exit advertising a hotel Dean pulls off. He stops in front of the office and they walk in. He gets the room while Alexa passes on the bad news that they won’t be making it back tonight. A few minutes later they’re making their way to a room a few doors away. Opening it they freeze and stare at the single bed.

“Son of a bitch! You heard me tell that asshat multiple times that we needed two beds, right? What the hell?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and just walks out. Walking back to the office, Alexa pulls her coat tighter around her as the tiny bell jingles again.

“Hey man! What’s the matter? Magic fingers not working?” the guy welcomes them from behind the desk.

“What? No, asshat, there’s only one bed in that room. I specifically said two. Can’t you count that high?”

“Chill man,” he raises his hands in defense then leans over the counter to Dean. “I was just trying to do you a solid, she’s a hottie. Chicks totally go for that ‘oops only one bed’ crap,” he whispers then pulls back with a wink.

Dean stares blankly at him for a few breaths, before dropping his voice to a dangerously low level. He leans over the counter mirroring the other man’s actions, “well that ‘hottie’ is my sister and there’s nothing Luke and Leia happening, so we’re gonna need two beds. Got it?”

“Oh. Sorry dude, compliment still stands though,” his eyes move from Dean’s to roam over Alexa again. At seeing the action her brow creases in confusion. “But, uh, also, we only have single bed rooms left. Being siblings though you’ve totally shared a bed before, right?”

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and starts to say something. Instead he thinks better of it, closes his mouth, and holds up a finger to tell the imbecile to hang on, before turning back to Alexa. “So they only have single bed rooms left. Wanna try somewhere else?”

“No. It’s fine. I’m tired and cold and just want to sleep. Let’s just take the room. It’ll only be a few hours anyway, right?”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Not worth trying to find another hotel when we’re already safely here.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. Here,” he hands her a room key. “Head over and get warmed up. Be there in a bit.”

“Ok. And Dean, don’t hurt the idiot, just see if he’ll give us a discount on the room.”

“I wasn’t” he stops at her ‘I know you’re lying’ look, “well not much.”

“Dean,” she warns.

“Fine. But you’re spending entirely too much time with Cas, you know that?”

She smiles sweetly, “love ya too big bro. See you in a bit.” She heads back to the room and starts getting out her clothes and heads to the bathroom. Almost as soon as she closes the door she hears the room door open and close

“Are those Sam’s boxers?” Dean asks when she comes out.

“Shut it, I know those aren’t your bee pants in the duffle. And really? You thought those were a good idea to bring?” her teasing smirk falls as a whole body shiver takes over.

“Hey, you sure you’re ok?” Dean ignores the tease and sits up in worry.

“Yeah, like I said, just cold and tired,” she brushes off his concern and continues walking,

“Okay, well get comfy. I can take the chair.”

“No. You’ve driven all day, take the bed and I’ll take the chair. I’ll fit better anyway.” Before he can protest she’s curling up in the chair and tucking the blanket around her.

Dean sighs and takes his cue to get ready for bed, “night Lex,” he says closing the bathroom door. 

Dean wakes with a start as a door slams. “‘Lexa?” he slurs still not fully functioning. Then he hears the heaving behind the door. A moment or so later there’s a flush and then water running. 

Alexa groans as she walks out of the bathroom. “You ok?” Dean asks, clearly seeing the answer.

“I think I caught something. I feel like crap.”

“Why don’t we get some breakfast and see how you feel?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she shakes her head and instantly regrets it. 

Dean is up and helping her sit in an instant. Taking a look out the window, “looks like the snow has stopped. Why don’t I grab us something while you stay warm?”

A soft “thanks,” is the only reply.

Alexa forgoes her usual coffee to order some tea with her toast, eggs, and bacon. She may be sick but it’s bacon. “Oh my God. What’s that smell?” Alexa asks as Dean sets her styrofoam container down in front of her. She eyes the eggs suspiciously. “Do those eggs make your stomach turn or just mine?”

He gives her a questioning look not smelling whatever she is, “I don’t remember food being an issue last time you were sick. It’s like you’re,” he abruptly stops, take-away cup halfway to his lips, and looks up to her with wide eyes, “wait.”

Alexa moves her hand from her mouth, “what?” she dry heaves and her hand flies back up.

“This morning’s bathroom trip, the hatred of eggs, smelling things that aren’t there?”

“Oh it’s there. How do you not smell that?” Alexa eyes the eggs as if they’ve personally offended her.

“Lex, do you really not get it?” At her blank stare he continues, “you’re acting like, well, like I’m gonna be an uncle.”

Alexa’s eyes go wide and she flings herself off the chair and into the bathroom again. Dean follows, sitting on the edge of the tub and rubs her back ‘til she’s done. She swallows and lays her forehead on the arm resting on the edge of the toilet seat. She gets her breathing under control and gets out a slightly hoarse, “no. Sam and I aren’t even trying yet,” without looking up.

If she had she would have seen Dean’s shocked face. “But you plan on trying?”

“Shit. I was supposed to tell him first. Don’t tell him.”

“Uh, yeah. But, really? You guys are thinking of kids?” She nods. “Wow. I was kinda joking before but now, um, for real?”

“Dean.”

“Right. Sorry. You ok?”

“I’ve just hurled my nonexistent stomach contents into a hotel room toilet after smelling scrambled eggs.”

He feels some pity for her. “Got it. Stupid question. Want some help back to bed?”

“No. Cold porcelain feels good.”

“Yeah that’s just gross. C’mon. I’ll get you tucked in and then bring you a damp cloth,” he helps her stand and walks her back to the bed.

Once settled she watches Dean sit down and eat his breakfast. Her’s as well judging by the crunch of styrofoam. Alexa is almost asleep when she hears Dean quickly open and shut the bathroom door. Then he’s heaving as well. After a flush and the run of water, the door opens again. This time more slowly. She turns to see his flushed face look her over. “You up?” She nods. “Well, I’m gonna have to agree the eggs are a better suspect than a mini moose. Those things are disgusting. It’s like they’re runny and-“

“Oh god Dean stop!” She's very much awake now.

“Right. Yeah. That started to go south for me too,” he pauses to collect himself. “You wanna sleep or just head home? Roads looked pretty decent.”

“You up to driving?”

“I should be fine now,” he reassures her.

“Ok. Still have that blanket in Baby’s trunk?” she starts to slowly sit up.

“Yeah,” he answers questioningly.

“Ok. Then I vote to sleep in the back while we go home.”

“Sounds like a plan.” They check out, thankful that the ‘dude’ from last night’s shift is clearly over, and start heading back to the bunker. About an hour or so into the drive Dean pulls over. “Hey Lex?”

“Yeah,” she grumbles.

“How’re you feeling?” His voice is choppy as his breaths come a little more forced.

“Dean? Call Cas.”

“I don’t wanna call him for this,” he says slowly. “I’m gonna, hang on.” She hears the door open, close, shuffled steps, gagging then the shuffled steps grow closer and Baby’s door opens and closes again. He looks in the mirror to see her tucked under the blanket but looking back. With a deep breath he tells her his new plan, “I’m gonna get us a room at the next hotel. And has it always been this damn cold?” When she doesn’t respond he starts driving again.

A bit later Alexa mumbles, “Dean,” then something incoherent. 

“I know. Almost there, Lex.” Dean pulls into the motel parking lot, just barely. He slowly gets out and manages to get a room then heads back to Baby. Crouching down and leaning against the open door frame, Dean gently shakes her shoulder, “hey Alexa wake up. Lexa?” he tries again. “Lex, Lex wake up,” he starts getting a little frantic. He prays;  _ Cas I can’t wake Lex up. Get here. _

In the bunker Cas and Sam are discussing the possibility of a new case when Cas stills and closes his eyes. Sensing something is up, “what is it Cas?” Sam asks.

The angel slowly turns to the hunter with a falsely calm facade, “start driving to wherever Dean and Alexa are. I’m going now,” he vanishes.

“What? Are they okay? Cas?” he asks the empty air. “Son of a bitch,” he runs to the garage.

Dean is kneeling beside Alexa’s curled up frame on the backseat of Baby when Cas arrives. Dean hears the rustling feathers and feels the warmth that’s uniquely, “Cas,” he breathes out allowing himself to relax just slightly.

“Dean, you’re not well,” he looks at his hunter with concern.

“Yeah, but I’m not the unconscious one,” he starts to stand and Cas steadies him.

He wants to say more but instead agrees, “true. Go open the door and I’ll bring her in. Sam is on his way as well.”

“What? Why not just heal her?”

“I will Dean, once we get inside,” he gestures with a nod as he gathers Alexa in his arms.

“Oh. Right. Yeah,” he turns and opens the door as swiftly as he can, holding it open for Cas to enter.  _ Or resting against it, whatever. _

Gently laying her down on the bed, Cas can’t help but risk another evaluating glance at Dean. He’s pale, shivering while he wipes sweat from his brow, and clearly having trouble pulling in full breaths. Knowing better than to ask if the hunter is alright again, he places two fingers to Alexa’s forehead and closes his eyes. After a moment he pulls back his hand and crouches next to the bed. With a sigh he braces himself as he says, “I can’t heal her Dean.”

Immediately Dean pales even more, “what? Cas what the hell?”

“Dean calm down, getting upset won’t help you either.”

“I don’t give a damn about me,” he starts to stand angrily, but wobbles. Cas is up in a flash to steady him and set him down on the bed.

“But I do. Dean, let me finish. Hopefully Sam drives fast enough.”

“Of course he will, it’s her. But why?”  _ Why can he barely hold his eyes open. _

“Let me try to heal you,” he starts to raise his fingers, but Dean bats them away. “Dean.”

“No, Cas, we have to find a way to heal her,” he shivers again and a fit of coughs make his body convulse, his brow knitting in discomfort and his angel looks on in worry. He gets in a breath and falls back against the pillows, eyes closed.

“Dean!” He cups the hunter’s jaw and calls again, “Dean, wake up!”

The hunter opens his eyes barely, “Cas, loud, shh.” Cas sighs in relief and sits on the edge of the bed. “That witch bitch do this?”

“I believe so, yes.” He continues to calm his still rapidly beating heart. 

“What is it?”

He watches as the man struggles and somehow manages to sit up again albeit with some ragged breaths and closed eyes before answering. “It’s a curse and I’m not the one that can break it for Alexa, however, with you,” he turns and swiftly kisses Dean who quickly gets on board and pulls the angel closer, deepening the kiss.

After a moment though his brain catches up and he pulls back, “what the hell was that Cas? You just said I’m curse sick and, wait,” he blinks, takes a few fast breaths, thinks of runny scrambled eggs, “I’m not sick anymore,” he looks to the angel with questioning eyes.

Cas softly smiles and tilts his head to hide his slight blush, his hand still resting on Dean’s hip, “it’s a rather old curse Dean; one that’s been told over and over in your fairy tales.”

Dean searches his mind then something sparks,  _ no. Can’t be.  _ “Sam can cure Lex? And you were able to cure me?”

Cas nods, “it was rather presumptuous of me to think I could cure you, but I hoped.”

“Will she be ok til Sam gets here?”

“She should be, it’s not a far distance, and like you, I assume that Sam will drive it in a short amount of time.”

“So, if I say, wanted to make out a little more with my true love I could?” Before he gets an answer his phone starts to ring, Sam’s name on the screen. “Hey Sammy, you almost here?”

“Yeah. About 15 minutes. How is she? How’re you? What happened? Cas took off and Lex isn’t answering. Oh god, it has to be bad.”

“Woah Sam slow down. Woo-sah man. It’s not that bad. I, uh, may have overreacted a little,” he pauses and guiltily looks up at Cas from beneath his eyelashes. “I just got worried. I’m fine now and Lex will be as soon as you get here.” He stops as Cas nudges him then turns back to the phone, “and Cas apologizes for making things worse. He was just going off what I prayed to him.”

Dean knows the silence on the other end is his little brother bracing himself. He hears a heavy breath before he asks, “what is it Dean? Is she hurt?”

He shakes his head with a soft smile of sympathy, “Sam you’re gonna walk through the door before we finish this conversation. But no. She’s not hurt. We got hit with a curse.”

“What? What kind? Why isn’t she ok if you are?” He’s still firing off questions when a car pulls up in front of the room. With a nod from Cas conforming it’s the younger Winchester, Dean hangs up. Sam walks in still asking questions until he sees Alexa motionless on the bed. “Lex?” He asks considerably softer.

“Kiss her Sam,” is all Dean says. Sam scrunches his brow. “Seriously,” he nods towards the other bed.

Without any further prompting Sam walks around to the side of the bed and kneels down. He gently brushes her hair from her face and then presses a soft kiss to her lips. Alexa’s chest rises and falls with a deep breath, her eyes fluttering open to land on Sam’s. Her lips curl in a small smile as she presses into his touch.

“Lex?”

“Hmm,” she hums.

“You ok?” She nods. “Could you, um, maybe say something?”

“Hey,” she whispers, eyes closing.

“Cas, why isn’t she up and ok like Dean?”

“She got more of the stuff on her than I did,” Dean explains.

“She was under longer as well, so it’ll take a little longer to come out of it. She’ll be fine too,” Cas answers. 

“Okay,” he’s still a little unsure. “Wanna tell me what it was then?”

“Tell as old as time, Sammy,” Dean starts. Cas rolls his eyes, but doesn’t remove his hand from Dean’s, and Sam’s confusion deepens.

“Are you still affected Dean, because you’re still not making sense,” he moves to sit, his back is against the bed.

“It was a true love curse, Sam,” Cas answers. “Only broken by true love’s kiss.”

“Wait,” he stutters in disbelief. “Are you saying she was just Sleeping Beauty?”

Cas tilts his head, “essentially I suppose.”

Sam starts laughing. His mind flashes back to her in the hospital bed when he tried to wake her with a kiss. This fact being unknown to his brothers, cause them to look on worriedly. “Ahh, you ok there?” Dean grumbles out from against his angel.

“Yeah. Totally fine. Just, uh, never mind. So wait, you said ‘we’ were hit with a curse. Were you?” Dean starts to give him a warning glare. “Were you cured Dean?” He nods. Sam starts to make a smart remark when it hits him why his brother was cured. He sits there looking between the two in awe. That is until a hand runs through his hair. He leans back into the touch.

Cas takes notice of how Dean has not stopped touching him in some form since the kiss as well, and seems to be almost back to completely normal. “Sam, it may help to get closer to her.”

“Huh?”

It’s just a haunch but, “Alexa, is still feeling the spell and the closer you are to her, the faster she may be back fully.”

“Oh! Yeah,” in an instant he’s up and crawling into the bed as well, wrapping his arm around Alexa. Her eyes open again and she moves back pressing herself more firmly against him. “Better baby?” She smiles and nods.

“Wait.” Sam’s so shocked by her voice he’s frozen as she rolls over and wraps herself around him. Once she’s settled he rests his arms around her and holds on. “Now it’s better,” she snuggles deeper.

“Want us to leave you guys alone?” Dean asks.

“Nah. Why don’t you guys stretch out too? Maybe there’s a movie on or something,” Sam keeps his eyes on Alexa.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dean tries to keep the excitement from his voice as he smiles at his angel. Cas knows that even if Dean is still under the spell’s effects, he also likes to cuddle despite how much he denies it. With an affectionate roll of his eyes he loosens his tie and shrugs off his trench coat. Dean scoots back to allow room for him to lay down. As soon as Cas has his head rested on the pillow, Dean lays on his side, rectangling their fingers and throwing a leg over him. His free hand becomes sandwiched between his cheek and Cas’s shoulder. 

“Or that,” comes Sam’s quiet laugh at his brother’s content sigh, the prospect of turning on a movie forgotten.

Saving Dean more embarrassment Cas lifts the remote from the side table and turns on the tv, “what would you like to watch, Sam?”

He doesn’t take his eyes off of Alexa, “doesn’t really matter, right?”

Cas smirks, “I suppose not.”

“How long do you think they’ll still be like this?” Sam asks while his hand runs slowly up and down her back.

“I’m not sure, but they should be fine by morning.”

Dean wakes a few hours later to the gentle movement of Cas’s fingers along his scalp. He smiles to himself before mumbling “morning.”

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiles down at the head on his chest. “Although it’s not morning.”

“What time is it?” He starts to sit up but decides laying on Cas is a much more comfortable position. 

“6:24,” he answers and moves his hand to Dean’s back, gently easing the knots from the muscles.

Dean casts a look at the other bed and sees his brother and Alexa asleep. “They’ve been asleep long?”

“Alexa yes, Sam for only about thirty minutes.”

“Huh,” is his only response as he rubs his face against Cas’s dress shirt. His head bounces slightly with Castiel’s muffled laugh, “had an itch.”

“You’re, something, Dean Winchester.”

“Oh yeah?” he lifts his head, “am I funny? Adorable? Sexy?” he winks.

Cas hums in mock thought, “yes.” 

Dean squeezes Cas’s middle, “yeah, well, thanks for coming to my rescue anyway prince charming.”

Cas smiles brightly, “of course.”


End file.
